Freaky Fan Day
by MichaelsGirls
Summary: Gabby and Lilli thought their dreams were going to come true when Michael Jackson was holding a fan party in their hometown of Tacoma, seems the fates have a different idea. This is what happens when a freak storm changes their lives forever. MJ/OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

**Author's Note: Welcome to the wonderful world of Freaky Fan Day! A story cooked up by Bobbie and Amber. We got the idea for this story almost a year ago if not more, and we started it before it just kind of came to a screetching halt. But we decided to pick it back up and finish what we started. We each write chapters. Bobbie has the odd numbered chapters, Amber has the even. We will say now, any big names in this story (celebrity and/or store etc etc) Do Not Belong to us, and their is no copyright infringement intended. We hope any and all who stumble across this story enjoys it as much as we enjoy writing it! **

**XO-Bobbie & Amber**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Best Friends<em>

_" We'll always be best friends...we know too much."-Anonymous._

Gabriella Thompson and Lilliana Mitchell had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They met in kindergarten and instantly became inseparable. Their parents were friends and most of the family got along. They met their first boyfriends together, got their first cars together. For the most part, one rarely went anywhere without the other. Both girls were rather tall for their age, Gabriella had long black hair that fell down just below her waist, with big green eyes and a lovely smile. Lilliana was slim with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was a bit more curvaceous than Gabriella, but Gabby had the attitude to go with her body type. The main thing the two girls were into now-a-days was Michael Jackson. Both girls had posters and CD covers plastered all over their walls.

"Gabby! Come check this out!" Lilliana called from the kitchen.

"What? I was watching MTV. One of Michael's new videos is on!" Gabriella squealed.

"This is worth it girl I promise!" Lilli insisted. Gabby sighed and walked into the room.

"What was so important that you had to take me away from Michael." She pouted. Lilli pointed to the ad in the paper she had torn out.

_Fan Party! Michael Jackson is coming to Tacoma! Be there for the fan party of the century, May 24th 6pm-Midnight._

"No freaking way!" Gabby squealed.

"We can meet Michael!" Lilli said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ooo I think I am gonna faint" Gabby moaned, fanning her face.

"Oh please girl. If you faint I'll kill you. Because if you faint, they will take you away and you know I'll have to go with you. And If I miss meeting Michael because you want to be all fainty and crap. I swear" Lilli threatened holding her hands out like she was going to strangle her. Gabby laughed.

"Are you kidding? I would never faint there! I ain't that silly" She told her friend. "You should have more confidence in me than that" She said, shoving her playfully."

I'm just saying" Lilli said, looking back to the newspaper. "Isn't May 24th tomorrow?" She pulled out her Blackberry and checked it.

"Yep. Wow your getting your days straight finally!" She teased.

"Shut up. I can't help it if I got put on third shift for 2 weeks. My whole schedule was messed up" Lilli complained.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Yeah I think your just ditzy"

Lilli shoved her and she fell to the ground.

"Damn it Lil you got my new dress dirty! I'm gonna kick your ass!' Gabby complained.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Lilli challenged. Gabby tackled her and started tickling her.

"Ahh! Gabby your gonna get your dress dirtier! Stoppit!" Lilli screamed.

"Say Gabby is the queen of the universe" Gabby demanded.

"Hell no!" Lilli said.

"SAY IT!" Gabby growled.

"NO!"

"Say it Say It Say IT!" Gabby said.

"Ok OK OK! Gabby is queen of the universe!" Lilli gasped.

"Yes Ma'am and don't you forget it" Gabby stated, climbing off her friend and offering her a hand up."

Wench!" Lilli complained. Gabby laughed at her.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" She wanted to know.

"Well the thing starts at 6 and its at The Tacoma Dome. That's about 20 minutes from here depending on traffic. So your looking about 4:45-5:00 to get there early." Lilli said, biting her bottom lip.

"Ok so I should be here by 3." Gabby said.

"Make it 2 so we can go get clothes" Lilli told her. Gabby nodded

."Well then I need to get home and get my homework done so we can go." She said

"Ok girl see you tomorrow" Lilli told her, giving her a hug.

"Ok Hun, bye! And remember WE GET TO SEE MICHAEL TOMORROW!" Gabby squealed and the two girls shared a scream, excited about what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorms

**Author's Note: Amber's Chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Thunderstorms<em>

_" I don't wanna ever love another, You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder."-Thunder, Boys Like Girls_

I drag myself into my tiny studio apartment, cursing the rain that is so hell bent on falling. Of course, what can I expect? This is the Pacific Northwest I'm talking about. It's always raining. Always. It ridiculous really. Sunny days are few and far between, and you can always tell when it's a nice day in Tacoma. Want to know how? Because everyone, and I mean everyone will be out that day, striving to soak up as much vitamin d as they possibly can before the sun disappears behind incessant cloud cover. I shake my long blonde hair laughing slightly. If Gabby were here she would tell me how ridiculous I look doing that. I pick up my phone noting the time, quickly dialing my best friends number.

" Gabby, hey, I know your about to be here any second now but I'm going to be a little late, I just got in from pulling a double shift and I need to take a shower, brownies are on the counter if your hungry," I say to her voicemail, clicking the phone off quickly as I walk to the bathroom stripping clothes off as I go, sudden excitement setting a flurry of butterflies skittering and flapping madly in my stomach. In just a few hours I will be face to face with Michael Jackson, and I have never been so excited for anything in my life.

I let the hot spray of the shower pour over my face, closing my eyes dreamily as I think of Michael. I wouldn't say that he is an obsession of mine. That sounds kind of creepy. So what if my knee's go weak whenever I hear his voice, or blood rushes to my face when I see him perform. Its perfectly healthy. I mean look at him. All that gorgeous black hair, and those big, emotion filled eyes. And those hands. I shake my head as my mind starts to wander, and I jump slightly when my bathroom door snaps open.

" Woman, get a move on, we're all ready behind schedule," Gabby says her voice echoing off the walls of my tiny bathroom.

" Close the door, your letting the heat out," I hiss, snapping the water off. I poke my hand out of the shower curtain pulling one of my soft pink towels from the towel rack. I wrap it tightly around my body before stepping out of the steamy shower, " What's the hurry? We have four hours before it even starts."

" Did you forget? We have to get dresses, after dresses, its hair and make up, and we all now what traffic is like on the sixteen after four," she rattles on as I slip into a pair of jeans, pulling my favorite teal sweater over my head.

" Your so obsessive you know that? You know, I've thought of sneaking into your apartment and setting your clocks an hour back, and I mean every clock, just to see if your world would actually fall apart if you weren't on time for once," I murmur brushing my hair stifling a giggle when she turns slowly, her hand wrapped around my hairspray.

" Try it and that favorite purse of yours that you left at my place gets it," she threatens and I roll my eyes at her.

" You honestly think I would do that? I would get phone calls all day from you, freaking out because you went to this class late, showed up at work late," I mimic her tone perfectly, " I wouldn't do that to myself." I giggle when she bumps my hip with hers and we link arms, singing at the top of our lungs.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath as I look in the mirror, smoothing my hand over the baby pink chiffon material of my one shoulder dress. I spent way too much on this dress, and I know I will be eating yogurt and top ramen for the next month to make up for what I spent. But hey, its not everyday that I get the chance to meet Michael Jackson, and I want to look my best.<p>

" Lilli, I'm going to count to three and if you aren't out of that bedroom, I'm leaving without you," Gabby says through the door, and I roll my eyes pulling open the door to reveal myself to her.

" Gabby, untwist your panties for two seconds," I say playfully spinning around in my dress, " What do you think?"

" It's beautiful, your beautiful, now lets go," she says grabbing my hand trying to pull me through her apartment.

" Wait, wait," I say stopping her, turning her around. I stare at her for a minute. Her long black hair falling in a cascade of waves, her make up done perfectly making her uniquely large green eyes pop, " You look beautiful Gabby, really beautiful. I can't believe, after all this time, that we're finally going to meet Michael." She smiles softly before hugging me, and just as we're pulling a part a huge clap of thunder tears through the living room and we both jump letting out small screams. We look at each other our eyes serious as we walk slowly to the window. I pull open the shades and we gasp as we watch the rain falling in a thick blanket outside. I tug on one of my curls and bite my lip nervously.

" You have got to be kidding me, look at the way its coming down out there, my hair doesn't stand a chance in that," I whine fighting the urge to stamp my foot.

" That's why they invented umbrellas Lilli, now seriously, lets go," she says, grabbing my arm pulling me from the apartment.

" Fine but I swear if my hair turns into a puffed up mess I'm holding you personally responsible Gabriella," I hiss ducking under the umbrella she opens and we hold onto each other, our curses mixing together as we dash across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>" Look we're only like the fifth people in line," I say grasping the umbrella tightly in my hand trying not to shiver against the cold.<p>

" I know," Gabby murmurs, her lips barely moving, " It's crazy. We left late and there was hardly any traffic."

" Admit it," I say bumping her shoulder lightly, " My short cut saved us."

" Fine, fine, your short cut saved us," she giggles, hugging me lightly. Silence falls over us as more and more people pull into the parking lot of the Tacoma Dome. And slowly the line starts growing steadily. I cast a glance over my shoulder laughing loudly.

" Looks like just about every single woman in Washington State showed up for Michael," I say turning back around.

" I know this is insane. It reminds me of Cinderella. All of the single, eligible women who showed up for the prince, only this, this is a million times bigger," she says shaking her head, " Oh look their opening the doors. You ready for this?" I nod my head slowly taking a deep breath.

" I guess it's now or never," I say linking my arm with hers as we make our way through the door.

" Would you look at this place?" Gabby whispers to me as we take a seat at a table closest to the front of the stage, " Its, amazing." I sit down, my eyes wandering as I take in the transformation that the Tacoma Dome went through for this party. The lights are dimmed, casting shadows throughout the entire building, dancing off the hanging crystals.

" Its unbelievable," I murmur, " This place looks entirely different. Would you look at all of these flowers. It smells so good in here, like a rose garden on a spring night, its insane."

" I know," she says suddenly grabbing my arm tightly, " Oh. My. God." I shake her hand off of me getting caught up in the surroundings, my eyes transfixed on the way the lights bounce off the crystals dancing over rose petals. " Lilli. Lilli. Lilliana!"

" What?" I half scream turning to look at Gabby, whose eyes are fixed over her shoulder.

" Its Michael, he's here," she says and I follow her eyes my heart slamming into my throat as I realize she's right. Michael's here, dressed in a black suit, his dark hair pulled in a low ponytail.

" Oh, oh wow," I stammer grabbing Gabby's hand tightly in mine. We sit staring, transfixed by his mere presence. I watch as he takes a few steps towards our table, and I swallow harshly, trying to steady my breathing. Then something unbelievable happens. The lights flicker as thunder claps overhead loudly rattling the windows of the building, and I close my eyes on a prayer. " Please let the lights stay on, please let the lights stay on." I open my eyes to darkness, my breath hitching inside of me. " Gabby, Gabby."

" I'm right here, its okay," she says her hand taking mine as my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. I hate to admit it, and Gabby is the only one who knows this about me, but I am terrified of the dark. And thunderstorms. Put those two together and I'm on a one way road to panic attack town.

" Its okay? Its okay? How is this okay? We were two seconds away from meeting Michael Jackson and now the lights are out, we're stuck in the Tacoma Dome with thousands of other females, and did I mention that there is a thunderstorm going on around us?" I ask, my voice close to a screech.

" It's going to be all right," she reassures me gently, " Come on we're going to find our way out of here." I slide out of my chair holding her hand as we walk slowly our hands outreached so that we don't bump into anything. " I found a door handle."

" Well open it," I say, clutching onto her shoulders.

" Ladies and gentlemen we ask that you all stay calm and remain seated, the back up generators should be kicking in any second now," a man's voice bellows through the building and as if by magic the lights flicker back on. I let out a breath, and steady myself against the wall of the room that Gabby had found.

" You all right?" she asks, her hands resting on my shoulders as I nod my head and press a hand to my stomach. I take a few breaths letting the urge to vomit pass by, and lift my head slowly. I feel my eyes widen as I look over her shoulder and see Michael standing in the corner of the small room, his dark eyes curious as he watches us.

" Gabby," I murmur turning her around, " Its Michael." The three of us stand in shocked silence, staring at each other. I open my mouth to say something when another clap of thunder rumbles over head and a flash of light pierces the room. I let out a scream my eyes rolling into the back of my head and I don't even feel my body hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note: Chapter Three Bobbie's Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3- Me Myself And I<em>

_" No one knows me like Me, Myself, and I...right?"-Unknown_

"BOOM" A loud clap of thunder resounds overhead and Michael and I squeak and grab for each other, falling to the floor and latching ourselves to Lilliana. Lightning cracks overhead, the room filling with a blinding white light, and I squeeze my eyes shut, trembling all over as the stadium becomes silent, other than the sounds of other people whimpering. The closet is completely silent.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask, frowning and clearing my throat as my voice sounds a little funny.

"I think so." Lilli calls from somewhere in the darkness. "Does my voice sound weird to anyone else?" She asks.

"No" I hear call from the back of the room and I swear it sounds like me. Frowning deeply I raise to my feet and flip on the light. Both Lilli and what looks to be me are rubbing their eyes and squinting against the light.

"What the hell?" I murmur, looking down at my hands. My hands are huge, with long graceful fingers and I flex them. I bite my bottom lip and look at the others."Ok what is going on here?" I demand and Lilli looks up at me.

"Yeah I know" She sounds confused. "Lilli?" I ask.

"What?" I become completely confused as my body stands up, without me in it. I walk over to her."Lil! Is that you?" I ask, mystified. My head nods.

"Ok so If your me, then who is that?" I ask, pointing."Um I'm supposing that is Michael, since you are, well look" She says, reaching in my purse and handing me my compact. I pop it open and look into it."Holy Hell!" I gasp.

Michael/Lilli stands up. "Hey now. I don't swear"

"Well its me in here and I do so..." I told him, poking my tongue out.

"Hey I have boobs" Michael murmurs, pulling out the front of the dress and looking down it.

"Hey, those are mine!" Lilli calls.

"Sorry I was curious" He says softly. I laugh loudly.

"Don't mess with me or her Michael. There's things on this body I'm sure Billions would love to see" I threaten, patting my crotch.

"You wouldn't dare" He hissed and I snickered softly.

"Ok so something happened with the storm" Lilli murmurs.

"Thank you for that, Princess Obvious" I complain.

"Ya know. Sarcasm does not sound attractive coming from that voice" She hisses and I laugh softly.

"Well for now, since we can't change this just yet, maybe we should just rejoin the party and pretend like nothing has happened" I said. Michael gasped.

"How are you going to do that?" He demanded and I grinned.

"Honey I am the biggest Michael Jackson fan in history besides Lilli. I can pull this off" I said, flipping my pony tail over my shoulder and putting on my best smile. I straighten my suit and walk out into the party. I head for the stage and jump easily onto it. _"I could get used to this" _I think to myself. Grabbing the microphone, I look out over the crowd, smiling as all eyes are instantly on me. So this is what it feels like to be a celebrity.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked softly, finding my body becoming aroused at my own voice. Most of the crowd nods and I smile, pushing my hair back from my face."Ok the lights should be back on shortly, and then we can get this show on the road!" I said, giggling inside as every one of the women in the room swooned. I hopped down from the stage and walked over to where Lilli and Michael were standing. "Ok it is really weird seeing my body standing there and being over there" I complain and Michael smiles.

"Imagine how it feels to be on this end" He told me and I had to laugh.

One by one the fans come up to me, asking for autographs and pictures. I am very gracious, as I know he would be, but from across the room I can feel eyes on me the whole time. Finally I sigh and walk over to them, leaning over and whispering softly."Michael I have this under control. People are going to think something weird if you keep staring at me like that" I hiss and he gives me a strained smile.

"Sorry I'm just worried. But your right you seem to be doing fine" He said and I returned to the crowd of fans.

Finally, the evening ends and the three of us are exhausted. Michael walks up to me and points to a gentleman standing beside the back door.

"That's my security officer Bill. Just tell him that we are with you, he won't ask any questions" He told me and I walked up to him.

"Ready to go Bill?" I ask nonchalantly. He nods and looks at Lilli and Michael. "Their with me" I said and he nodded, not saying another word and opening the door for us.

Climbing inside, I scoot all the way over and settle into the seat.

"Wow nice limo" Lilli says.

"We just got it." Michael says and raises the window between us and the driver."Ok we all know what happened. Now we need to figure out how to fix it. Any ideas?"

The two of us shake our heads and he sighs softly, pushing hair from his eyes. We pull up in front of his motel and he leans over to me.

"Room 219 key is in right back pocket" He whispers and I nod. We head for the elevators, riding quietly and down the hall to the room. We file past the guards and they try to stop Lilli and Michael from passing them.

"Their with me" I murmur and they nod and allow them to pass. We file into the room and I close the door behind us.

"I need to use the bathroom" I murmur and Michael switches between going pale and blushing."Don't worry I wont stare much" I tease and he groans."Relax. That shade of red looks awful on Lilli's face Michael" I tease and he rolls his eyes.

I walk into the bathroom and attempt to go to the bathroom. I start to sit before I remember.

"Oh yeah! I have a penis!" I say out loud, blushing as both Lilli and Michael crack up laughing. "Shut up!" I yell and they laugh louder. I use the bathroom, trying not to stare as I unzip my pants and start to go. I notice something and start to laugh loudly.

"Hey Lil! Jackson does go commando!" I yell and I can hear myself laughing out in the room.

"Hey!" He says, which makes me laugh louder.

"Damn girl your chest is making my back hurt" Lilli complains. I come out and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok obviously we need to get out of these clothes. So we need to be adults about this and get this done as quickly as possible so we can start figuring out how to fix this. Michael, you first" Lilli's head nods and he grabs his bag, pulling out a tee shirt and pants. He rummages in it for a moment and hands both Lilli and I black pants and white tee shirts. He goes into the bathroom and comes back out, wearing a blue tee shirt and pants.

"Well at least he has good taste" She murmurs and I have to laugh."Ok Lil your next." She nods and takes the clothes she was handed and disappears into the bathroom. She comes out a moment later and takes her seat back on the bed.

"Guess I'm last." I murmur, taking my clothes and going into the bathroom. I stand there for a moment, looking at myself in the mirror. The most beautiful pair of brown eyes I have ever seen stare back at me, with pale, flawless skin and thin lips. I smile at myself and find my own heart racing._"Pretty bad when I turn myself on" _I whisper to the mirror, laughing softly. I slide off the jacket and unbutton the shirt, staring at my reflection. I reach up and run my fingers over the skin, marveling at the softness."Not exactly the way I imagined this" I murmur, unbuckling my belt and sliding my pants off. I pull on the pants and shirt I was handed and pull out the hair tie holding back my curls and fluff them out a bit. I come out of the bathroom and join the others on the bed.

"Ok...So now what?"


	4. Chapter 4: Karma

**Author's Note: Chapter Four, Amber's Chapter! Read/Enjoy/Review Lovelies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Karma…..<strong>

" _What come's around goes around."-Anonymous._

I stare at Michael, or Gabby. Well technically I guess you could say I'm staring at Michael, whose body is currently inhabited by my best friend. God, this is weird. Who would have thought? I keep expecting that any second now I will open my eyes, and this whole situation would be some sort of weird dream that my subconscious conjured up due to lack of sleep and too much caffeine.

" Okay, so now what?" Gabby asks, and I shake my head slowly trying to remind myself that though it may be Michael's body and voice that I see and hear, inside of that body is my best friend. Which instantly sends a chill over my body, and not the good kind.

" This. Sucks!" I exclaim throwing my hands up annoyed by the way it looks.

" Lilli calm down, its not that bad," Michael reassures me patting my arm with my hand.

" Not that bad? Are you kidding me? Please tell me that he, that I'm, that Michael is kidding me Gabby! I am sitting here across from the man that I have fancied myself in love with since I was seven," I say, catching the way Michael gawks at me (which only perpetuates the weirdness when I see the way that I look when my eyes widen and I blush. Creepy. No wonder I can't get a date. Anyways, where was I?) " Oh don't look at me that way Michael. Over half the female population is in love with, can't be the first time you've heard it. But that's besides the point. Instead of all of the happy pieces falling into place I am repulsed because in that amazingly sexy body is my best friend!" I throw my hands in air again, getting up to pace the room.

" Ouch, burn much," Gabby says, and I roll my eyes turning to look at her, her newly acquired brown eyes shining at me.

" That isn't what I meant and you know it," I say quickly losing the heat of my anger as I sit on the corner of the bed, dropping my head into my hands.

" Its going to be okay," Michael says, my voice dancing inside of my head and I can't help but cringe. Good lord is that how I really sound? How has Gabby put up for me this long? I shake my head, wiping my eyes furiously, trying to erase the tears that roll down my cheeks.

" How? How are we going to get back to normal?" I ask, finally straightening myself up, scooting back so that my back is pressed against the headboard, " Because I work a double tomorrow, and there is no way out of it. I had to pull major strings to get tonight off. If I don't go in tomorrow I'll lose my job." My voice hitches at the thought and Gabby reaches over placing a hand over mine. I look down, watching the way Michael's hand envelopes mine easily.

" I have a tour to continue," Michael murmurs, and I lift my face slightly to look at him, my heart breaking at the way his, or I should say, my eyes swim.

" Okay we aren't going to do this," Gabby says throwing Michael's hands up in the air in true Gabby fashion, " We aren't going to piss and moan about this situation. We will find a way out of this, we have too, until then we are going to go to sleep."

" Oh sure, sleep," I grumble rolling eyes at her. Don't get me wrong, my best friend is incredibly smart, and I love her. To death. But sometimes her blasé attitude and approach to serious situations irritates me.

" Is she always such a Debbie Downer?" Michael asks, my voice tinkling in the air and I cant help but feel hurt. Just a little. After all it isn't everyday I get insulted by the King of Pop.

" Uhm newsflash Michael," I growl, " In case you have forgotten we're all jumbled up. I'm Gabby, your me, Gabby's you. So excuse me if I don't exactly see the silver lining to this black cloud! I mean, at least you two got switched to the opposite sex. Me on the other hand, I'm stuck. Being a girl. And do you have any idea what's going to come in a few days, let me tell you." I trail off, suddenly feeling somewhat vindicated when Gabby/Michael blushes deeply, " You know what never mind. If this isn't fixed by then, you'll get to find out all on your own."

" What could be so horrible," he asks and I just smile, laying back on the bed, keeping my mouth shut.

" Your going to have to tell him Lilli, I mean it is your body he's in after all," Gabby says, and I groan. Even in Michael's body she's always right. Damn it.

" I don't have to tell him anything and you want to know why, because this means that for once I get a break," I say laughing uncontrollably, " He gets to have the horrible cramps, and the out of control emotions. Maybe being turned into you wasn't such a bad thing Gabby. "

" What in the world is she talking about?" my voice asks and I turn my head opening my eyes to look up at myself.

" You really want to know?" I ask, and I watch as my head nods up and down quickly, curiosity flickering in my eyes.

" Our monthly visitor is coming in a few days," I say and I get a strange sense of satisfaction when my eyes all but bug out of my head, " That's right. Oh and one more thing," I say when Gabby ( in Michael's outrageously gorgeous and lean body) leans over and snaps the light off in the room, " I'm out of tampons, have fun buying them."

The room erupts with Michael's laughing voice and I can't help but laugh too when Michael, in my body, grumbles, a stream of curses coming from my mouth only to mix all too happily with me and Gabby's laughter.

* * *

><p>I wake quickly my eyes flashing open and I look around the room, before holding my hands up and with a deep groan I realize…<p>

I'm still Gabby.

I stare at the ceiling for a second, and that's when I realize, I have to pee. I mean, I really have to pee. I scramble out of the bed, drawing a rough grumble from Michael's sleeping form, who is actually my best friend. The worst person to wake up in the morning. I tip toe to the bathroom and turn the knob only to find that its locked.

" Michael?" I call out, pressing my ear to the door and to my utter horror and shock I can hear the shower running. I feel myself blush, and with a renewed sense of anger I start pounding on the door. " Michael Joseph Jackson, open this door right now!"

" Can you please shut up! I'm trying to sleep," Michael's sleepy voice fills the room and I peak around the corner, staring at my best friends new body.

" No, no I will not shut up! Michael is in there, with my body, taking a shower. This is wrong, on so many levels," I shout, turning back to the door. I lift my hands to continue pounding but the door swings open, revealing myself, wrapped in a towel.

" You know, showers are a lot harder as a girl than I thought they would be," Michael says, rubbing a towel over my blonde hair, " You should really get a hair cut, you must go through a lot of shampoo and conditioner. And do you know what all those plastic bottles are doing to our environment?"

I stare at him, astonished by his nonchalance as he sits on the end of the bed, running a brush through my hair.

" This is unbelievable," I say shaking my head, " Why would you, how could you, what would make you," I stammer, anger bubbling inside of me.

" Is she always this eloquent?" he asks Gabby, who is sitting up, brown eyes glazed over with sleep as she pulls Michael's hair into a ponytail.

" Michael," Gabby says slowly, and I watch as he turns my head to look at her, a smile on my lips, " Your being an ass."

" Excuse me?" he asks, a look of astonishment on his face as I fight the giggles.

" You heard me Jackson. Your. Being. An. Ass," she says slowly, sliding out of the bed, " One. You woke me up, and you don't even have any coffee. Two, you took a shower, which you shouldn't have done without asking Lilli first, it is her body after all. And three your being sarcastic. And let me be the first to say that sarcasm doesn't suit Lilli, or you."

" Thanks," I murmur when Gabby brushes past me, stumbling slightly, almost as if she can't remember how to control Michael's body.

" Anytime," she says, brushing long fingers over my shoulder, " Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe the shower is calling my name."

I can't help but smirk when Michael, whose had my face screwed up with discontent, looks utterly mortified by Gabby's statement.

" Oh no your not," he says, jumping up, scrambling to stop the bathroom door from shutting on his face.

" Oh but I am. It is only fair. You saw her. Now I'm going to see you," Gabby calls from the other side of the locked door, " Just be thankful I don't have a camera handy." And as if to prove her point, loud and clear the shower snaps on, and she starts singing, Michael's melodic voice flowing from the bathroom.

" Well, hell," Michael says, sitting on the bed in a huff, and I laugh. What else is a girl to do?


	5. Chapter 5: Star Struck

**Author's Note: Chapter Five, Bobbie's Chapter! Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Star Struck<em>**

_" Sometimes it's handy being a celebrity..."_

I open the bathroom door, a cloud of steam whooshing from it as I step out, dressed in clean clothes and rubbing a towel over my hair.

"Geeze Michael haven't you heard of conditioner? Your hair was drier than straw!" I complained, running a brush gently through the damp curls and pulling them into a ponytail at the base of my head.

"Aww did you wash with girl body wash? Oh geeze I smell fruity! That sure is going to fuel the gay rumors!" Michael grumbles.

"Stop whining. That tone doesn't suit Lilli or you at all" I told him, grinning as he formed Lilli's face into her infamous pout."Oh by the way...Do you work out or something Michael? You got one hell of a six pack goin on here!" I told him, patting the rock hard abs beneath my tee shirt. I was rewarded with a bright pink blush flowing over my best friend's features.

"I have to. I have to be in good shape for my tour. Speaking of which, can you dance at all?" He asked me.

"Uhm a little.." I tried, trying to spin like Michael did on all his videos. All I managed to do was spin once and fall on my butt with an undignified _"oof". _Lilli's palm slapped her face.

"Yep...I'm screwed" Michael moans. He walks toward me, reaching out and touching his hair."Damn girl! How much conditioner did you use?" He exclaimed.

"Enough to soften it up. It needed it!" I exclaimed back."God I am glad Lilli has my body. I would hate to see what would happen to my hair or skin with Mister Scarecrow over there in charge." I groaned.

"Gabby I always tell you, you use too much conditioner." Lilli pointed out. I groaned loudly."Oh my poor hair!" I moaned, dropping to a sitting position on the bed.

"Is she crying?" Michael demanded.

"Yeah, Gabby has an obsession with her hair" Lilli said, in my voice. I lifted my head.

"Geeze is that what I sound like? God I sound like Fran Dresher!" I said, grinning when both Michael and Lilli doubled over in laughter.

"Did I do that?" Lilli drawled, making my voice sound much more high pitched and nasal.

"That is not what I sound like! Take it back Lilliana Mitchell!" I demanded, my voice going deep and gruff. My face actually looked a little frightened.

"Sorry Gabby." She mumbled and I blushed.

"Sorry I forgot who's body I was in" I mumbled back, walking over to her and giving her a hug. Michael sighed.

"Wow that's what I sound like when I yell? Geeze now I know why most of my employees cower when I get mad" He mumbles, making us both laugh. He looks up at me."Do you at least know the words to my songs?" He asked and I smiled brightly and started to sing.

_"I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror, I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways, And No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer,If You Wanna Make The World,A Better Place,Take A Look At Yourself, And Then Make A Change."_

I sang, grinning when my face went all dreamy. "Wake up Lil. Its still me in here!" I teased and she swatted my arm."

Not bad. You do know my songs pretty well" Michael mused, starting to pace. He looked at Lilli."You said you would lose your job if you didn't show. Correct?" He asked and my head nodded up and down. "I have a plan. Are either of your bosses MJ fans?" He asked and my face lit up, already knowing where he was going with it."Oh my gosh Michael. You are a genius!" I exclaimed. Lilli looked back and forth between us, completely confused. I couldn't help but laugh."Michael would you like to fill us in, since only one of us got the idea?" I asked, laughing when my tiny hand slapped Michael's muscular arm.

"Here is what I was thinking" He says and we group in closer to him, all ears."Lilli we go to your work first, and we tell her, well Michael tells her," He says, gesturing to me."Michael tells her that he _"absolutely" _needs Lilli on his tour and could he pretty please borrow her for a few months. Lilli's boss will be so star struck she won't be able to say no, and we do the same for Gabby's boss" I laugh as comprehension dawns on Lilli's face and she laughs brightly, clapping her hands together.

"Gabby's right Michael. You are a genius!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughs sheepishly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Ehh. Just common sense is all" He mumbles and I laugh.

"Okay lets get this plan underway." I said, rubbing my hands together with a wicked grin.A few hours later, we pull up at Lilli's work.

Everyone's nerves are on edge and more than once, I had to giggle just to relieve some of the tension. Being Michael at a fan thing was one thing, but this was much bigger. I had to groan loudly as we pulled up in front of Park Rose Care Center. It was interesting trying to convince Michael's guards why we had to go there."

I'm taking these ladies to visit some of the Nursing Homes in the area." I told his bodyguards and his driver. I think they sensed that something wasn't right but they had learned long ago never to ask questions when it came to their boss. I slid out of the car, still surprised at the ease and grace with which I moved. Michael really was in his prime. I stretched my arms over my head, my black dress shirt pulling tight across my muscular arms. I opened the doors for Lilli and Michael and we head into the nursing home.

"There you are Lilliana! You do know you have to work tomorrow. We need every person we..." The woman stopped, staring at me with complete confusion. I smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Michael" I said simply, shaking her hand. She looked like she wanted to faint away right there and then.

"M...M...MICHAEL JACKSON?" She exclaimed and I winced as her voice echoed through the halls.

"Oh boy. Here it comes" Michael whispers behind me.

"Its an old folks home. How bad can it be?" I hissed back.

Looked like I was about to find out.


	6. Chapter 6: Such A Martyr

**Author's Note: Chapter Six, Amber's Chapter! Read/Enjoy/Review lovelies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Such A Martyr<strong>

" _Sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."-Anonymous._

Bad idea. I knew this was a bad idea. I tried telling Michael and Gabby both that this was a bad idea. But would they listen to me? Of course not. I watch as Janet, my usually tight lipped, all business boss, stammers and blushes like a school girl at the mere presence of Michael. If only she knew it was a girl who was currently in that gorgeous body, wouldn't be blushing so much if she knew that fun fact. At least I don't think, she would. Actually, I don't want to know if she would or not, come to think of it.

Her voice echoes loudly off the walls, and I wince. Oh boy. Here it comes. I'm not too worried that the residents of the home will miraculously have the ability to spring out of their beds and wheel chairs to come clambering after the King of Pop. It's the two hundred and fifty employee's that I worry about. Yes, you heard me right. Two hundred and fifty employees, most ranging under the age of 35. And most of them female. You do the math.

" It's an old folks home. How bad could it be?" Gabby asks in Michael's voice, and I fight, valiantly, to not laugh hysterically.

" You have no idea. Janet," I say, stepping forward, " Don't you think it would be, wise for us to move this erm, meeting into one of the private family rooms?"

" Who…who…are you?" Janet asks, and I nearly face palm myself when I remember suddenly that I'm technically Gabby, well physically at least, and I've never introduced my best friend to my boss, so of course I would be a stranger to her.

" Gabriella Thompson, Mr. Jackson's newest assistant," I say extending my hand, calling on my whole semester of drama training to play this part, " And I really must insist that we move this somewhere less conspicuous."

" Oh…of…of course," Janet continues to stammer, and I can't help but to roll my eyes. Is that what I look like, or act like for that matter, whenever Michael comes on a television, or the radio for that matter? " Right this way…." She trails off when there is a thundering sound and for a moment my heart nearly stops in my chest thinking its another storm, but as I listen closer I realize its not weather causing the sound.

Its footsteps. A lot of footsteps.

And just like that, in the blink of an eye a sea of people come racing towards us, screaming Michael's name over and over. And I don't think. Even though their going after 'Michael' the truth is my best friend is in that body, and she'll feel the pain of being tugged and pulled and over run.

I grab Gabby, shoving her through an open door before turning and grabbing Michael, who seemingly stands frozen in terror and shove him in behind Gabby before closing the door. I brace myself in front of the door, taking the brunt of the abuse. I scream out, my voice barely a whisper when someone grabs a hold of my hair, well Gabby's hair, wrenching my head back.

" Michael! Michael! Michael!" The voices are overwhelming as I shove people back, adrenaline blocking out the blows that glance off of me. And after what seems like an eternity and I use that term loosely, security finally gets the situation contained, with a small dose of help from the Tacoma Police Department.

I slide down against the door, air tearing in and out of my lungs. I try to focus on calming down but the shaking wont stop. It just wont stop. If this incident was any indication of what Michael deals with on a daily basis, and I have a feeling that it is, I don't know how he's managed to stay out of the nut house this long.

" Miss," a gruff voice says, and I lift my head looking into the eyes of an officer, " Can you hear me?" I nod my head, immediately hissing between my teeth when my vision doubles. I press a hand to my head, pulling it away to see that blood smears my finger tips, and my stomach immediately begins to pitch and roll.

" Don't move miss, we'll have medical assistance here soon," the officer says, but I shake my head.

" That wont be necessary," I murmur, letting my legs fall in front of me, pressing my head back against the door, " I just need a min…." I'm cut off when the door gives way behind me and I topple backwards, my head bouncing off a pair of loafers.

" Lilli!" Michaels voice booms out loudly, and I stare up at a pair of dark brown eyes that are suddenly close to my face.

" Gabby," I hiss, looking at her, trying to remind her that in front of everyone else, I am Gabby.

" Oh Gabby," she says, Michael's eyes misting over. He helps me to my feet, and I slip into the room, taking a seat at the closest chair.

" We're going to need a few minutes alone," my voice trickles through the room. The door closes, just Gabby, Michael and me alone.

* * *

><p>I look up slowly when Michael's hand lifts my face and the answering shock in his eyes has me feeling self-conscious.<p>

" That bad huh?" I ask, letting out a breath as I sit back against the chair.

" What were you thinking?" Michael asks, and I look over, pain and horror just as apparent on my face as it was on Michael's.

" I was thinking that you, for all intensive purpose, have a tour to get back to, and what would people think if Michael Jackson got on stage looking like he'd been hit by a truck? And I was thinking that for now, my best friend resides in that body, and I wont let her get hurt, not even for you," I say, taking the wash cloth that Gabby presses into my hand, lifting it to my lip.

" Such a damn martyr," Gabby says, smiling playfully.

" Yeah, that's me," I mutter, wincing when I move.

" How bad is the pain? Maybe you should be taken to a hospital," Michael says nervously. I can feel my eyes widen as panic courses through me.

" No. No hospital. It will be fine. I could really use a hot bath, and a stiff drink though," I say, giggling softly.

" I don't know, maybe Michael's right Lil. You look like hell," Gabby says, and I laugh harder, despite the pain.

" I think they may have knocked something loose in her head," Michael says, and I laugh, barely able to breathe.

" No, no," I say shaking my head as I lift streaming eyes to Michael and Gabby, " Its just. I don't look like hell, you do Gabby. It's your body. Not mine."

" Ahh, damn," she groans and I giggle harder, pulling reluctant laughter from my counterparts.

* * *

><p>An hour later we sit in the privacy of the limo, thoroughly exhausted. Statements given, apologies given in abundance on Janet's part, and the promise that I can take off as much time as needed to assist Michael on tour, and come home to my job waiting for me.<p>

I groan, laying my head against the cool glass letting my eyes flutter closed.

Its been one of those days, and its not even noon yet.

" Lilli," my voice floats into my head and I open sleepy eyes to see myself staring at me.

" Yes Michael," I murmur, curling into the warm blanket that Gabby has carefully laid over me.

" I'm sorry," Michael says, " I should have stayed out there with you. I don't know what happened, I just. I panicked. I'm used to being protected."

" Don't apologize. I made the choice," I say, shifting slowly, " Besides, I'm glad I shoved you in that room, if I didn't I'd look as bad as well, I do."

" Not funny. Its going to take a small army of make up artists to cover all that up," Gabby grumbles and I roll my eyes.

" Yeah, well lucky for you, your body will be on tour with Michael Jackson, and I'm sure he wouldn't object."

" Not at all," Michael says helpfully.

" Yeah, well they better be a damn good make up team, my poor face," Gabby says and I laugh. My best friend isn't vain. I promise you, she isn't. But what girl wants to walk around looking like she was on the losing end of a biker brawl? " But enough about that. We still have to get to my job. Hopefully Celia's decided to show up today."

" Honestly Gab's I don't know why you put up with that woman's crap," I say, trailing off, " Oh no. We have a problem. A big problem."

" What is it now?" Gabby asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

" Well, tell me. Do you want me to stroll into your work, looking like this?" I ask, motioning to my face.

" Damn it!" she exclaims throwing Michael's hands in the air, " Wait, wait a minute. Just hold on. We're going to make a detour."

" Where are we going?" I demand suddenly worried by the look that has come into Michael's eyes. I know that look. Gabby may be in Michael's body, but that look is pure Gabby.

" You'll see."

* * *

><p>" No. No. No. Absolutely not," I hiss, staring through the dark tinted windows of the limo. Tacoma General Hospital looms in front of me, and I cower away from the windows shaking my head.<p>

" Lilli, you have too," Gabby whines, " You made a good point. I couldn't very well stroll into work looking like that, but if you go in, be seen by the emergency room staff, they'll call into my work and tell them I have to have time off. To heal. That will save my job."

" But Gabby, you know," I trail off captivated by the look on Michael's face. Now she's just playing dirty. Putting that little boy lost look into those gorgeous brown eyes.

" Fine," I say, " But I'm not going alone."

" I'll go with you," Michael offers, and before I can protest and demand that Gabby be the one to come with me he pushes open the door and steps out.

" You owe me," I say looking over my shoulder at my best friend, " Just so you know."


	7. Chapter 7: Damages Done

**Author's Note: Chapter Seven, Bobbies Chapter. This is all that we have up to this point. Amber is working on the eighth chapter and that should be up really soon. We sincerely hope anyone who reads this enjoys. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: Damages Done<em>**

_" As much as we wish we could stop it, sometimes the damage has all ready been done."-Unknown._

" Oh geeze" I whisper as I duck back inside the car, hiding from a wave of girls helping a new mother to her car, " Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" I mumble to myself, wishing I had my phone. I bite my bottom lip, staring out the window nervously.

"Come on. Come on." I whisper, smiling brightly as they finally come out about an hour and a half later. "Geeze what took so long?" I demanded.

"They wanted to do X-Rays to make sure nothing was broken" Lilli said looking toward me. I gasp.

"An eye patch? SERIOUSLY? I look like a flippin PIRATE!" I wail, Michael's voice rising to a screech. Lilli and Michael wince.

"Oh my God. Don't you ever do that again Gabriella Thompson!" Lilli says, pulling her hands away from her ears.

"What is wrong with my face?" I demanded.

"There is minor damage to your eye and jaw. They called your work and your on medical release until you choose to return to work" Lilli told me. I groaned.

"Couldn't they at least give me something with glitter on it or something? God it looks horrible!" I groan and Michael laughs.

"Ok really Gabby? I know I am bad with the glitter but a glitter eye patch?" He burst out laughing again and I glared at him.

"Well if I have to cover one of my gorgeous eyes it better look glamorous. I need a Bedazzler!" I yell."We need to go to Michael's like soon!" I demand and Lilli's eyes stare at me.

"Why do we need to go to my house?" He asked, confused. Me and Lilli burst out laughing.

"No Michael it's a craft store called Michael's." Lilli explains. He looks completely clueless.

"Seriously?" He asks and we both nodded, " I gotta see this!" He says and we shrug.

"Off to Michael's then!" Lilli says.


	8. Chapter 8: Hit Em' Where It Counts

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's Amber, and here is my next chapter in this lovely adventure. A while back on the site we had originally came up with this story on, someone had asked that we elaborate on Michael having his first period since it was mentioned, and I've made good on my word that I would, with Chapter Eight! I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys. And the ball is officially in my counterpart Bobbie's court! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Hit Em' Where It Counts<strong>

" _And to think, they call women the weaker of the sexes."-Anonymous._

I must admit I wasn't excited by the whole idea of going into Michael's with Michael. I've seen what happens when people see Michael. I have the injuries to prove it. I mean come on, I'm wearing a freaking eye patch for Pete's sake. How much more humiliating can this be? And now my best friend, and Michael want me to go back into public where the chances of me being pummeled yet again are so high.

" I think I'll just wait in the car," I murmur, staring at the ceiling of the limo with my one good eye.

" What? Lil, you have to come in," Gabby presses, and I shake my head, immediately hissing when pain radiates through my body.

" No, I don't. Besides, I'd rather not have a repeat of the old folks home disaster," I mutter, closing my eyes.

" Lilli, I know I have no right asking you for anything, but I just, I'd like it if you came in with us," Michael says, and even though its my voice flowing around me, the fact that it is, at the core of it, Michael himself asking, I know I can't resist.

" Fine, but I swear, if another mob comes after us, I'm tripping both of you and saving myself," I grumble, pushing out of the limo with their laughter behind me.

All right, I have to admit that watching Michael's eyes, even if they are mine, shining by the endless possibilities that Michael's Craft Store has to offer makes the aching body totally worth it.

" They have everything here," Michael whispers, running fingers along silk flowers.

" They really do. Gabby and I have spent a lot of time in this store," I say, and I watch as Michael lays a hand low on his stomach, well my stomach, fingers pressing, " You okay?"

" Yeah. Just a stomach ache," Michael replies and both Gabby and I look at each other, and before either of us can say anything Michael turns around, and we gasp.

" Uhm, Michael," I murmur, placing an arm around him, which in essence is really weird. How many people can say they've actually half-hugged themselves? " We should really get going. Gabby found her bedazzler."

" I'm not ready to go yet, I haven't seen nearly half the store," he practically whines, and I roll my eyes shooting a look to Gabby.

" Okay, Michael I don't want you to freak out or anything. But you remember the other night when Lilli told you about, you know," Gabby says, eyes growing wide trying to make Michael understand what she's not saying out loud.

" What are you talking about?" he asks, and I have to stifle a laugh. Sure, its my pants that are ruined, but I tried warning the guy.

" When I said our monthly visitor was coming soon? You said just a second ago that you had a stomach ache, and well," I say, watching in humor when he blushes deeply, color filling my cheeks. " So that's what I look like when I get flustered, good to know." I think to myself as Michael feels around his or rather my backside, eyes growing wide when he see's the smudge of red.

" Oh no, what's wrong with me? Am I dying?" he screeches, and despite how hard we try both Gabby and I all but double over in laughter.

" No your not dying. God, it's a period. Women have dealt with them since the dawn of man," Gabby says, shaking from laughing so hard, " All we need to do is get out of here discreetly and stop at a Walgreen's or something."

" How, how do you deal with this?" Michael cries as we help him into the limo, " Every month? Is it always this bad?"

" Yes, it is. For me at least. Luckily it only lasts for four days," I say, rubbing a hand nonchalantly over his hair, as he curls into a fetal position on the seat.

" Four Days!" A whole new wave of tears starts, and I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it. At least this way I know Michael, whenever he gets back into his own body, will be the only man who can and will honestly understand what we as women go through every bloody, no pun intended, month from puberty on.

* * *

><p>Gabby and I stare at the collection of tampons and pads laying on the hotel bed, and I shake my head. Michael bought every possible type he came across in Walgreens, and the look of mixed curiosity and embarrassment on the cashiers face didn't go unnoticed. Especially when Gabby, forgetting that she's inhabiting Michael's body for the time being, told her that it was Michael's first period. Ever. Seems the fact that Michael's in a fully developed woman's body seems to have slipped her mind also.<p>

" You really don't need all of that," I say, gritting my teeth when he picks up a package of pads.

" With wings? What exactly do the wings do?" he ignores me, studying the blue and white package.

" Wraps around your panties. That way the pad doesn't slip out of place when your doing daily activities, but Michael, seriously, you don't need all that. Pad at night, tampon during the day," I say, blushing when his eyes wheel around and bulge out at me.

" Maybe we should just stick to pads," I mutter, picking up the boxes of tampons.

" Well, no. Lilli you know how you are about pads," Gabby says, eyes lighting up with humor at the situation.

" Yes, I know how I am about pads, but I would really just rather not have Michael, you know…" I trail off too mortified by the idea to continue.

" I'm afraid I don't. You wouldn't want Michael to what?" she asks, and I shake my head tossing a box towards her.

" You know what!"

" Hey, be careful. That is my face you know!" Michael says, and I ignore his please as I continue throwing boxes that Gabby expertly dodges.

" I think what Lilli was trying to say is she'd rather you suffer Michael, and walk around feeling like you are wearing a diaper for the next four days instead of giving you consent to use the tampons!"

" SHUT UP!" I screech, throwing the last box, freezing when it spirals beautifully through the air and hit's the back of Michael's head. " Oops."

I know that my best friend is in Michael's body, but can I just state how terrifying it is to see Michael eyes slant in Gabby's Death Glare. Because it is, terrifying.

" Did you just hit me in the back of the head with a box of tampons?" Gabby demands, and I shrug my shoulders gently.

" I didn't mean to. I mean, come on Gabby, when have I actually ever hit you with anything I throw," I ask taking a careful step back.

" Good point. Still, you managed it this time," she says, and I let out a squeak when she dives for me pinning me to my bed, only I move off instinct and lift a knee. Hitting her square in the family jewels, and given the fact that she's in a mans body, well, lets just say I've never seen a person's eyes go cross so quick in my life.

" Ouch," Gabby manages in a strained voice before completely collapsing on me, my air whooshing out of my lungs.

" Gabby," I whisper in a hoarse voice, " Gabs, I know your hurting but I can't breathe."

" Neither can I," she manages and I shift slowly rolling her off of me.

" Guess that really does hurt huh?" I ask dumbly as Gabby proceeds to curl Michael's body into the fetal position.

" Little bit…."

" So, uhm have we decided? Pads or tampons?" my voice comes from behind us, and I look to see Michael holding up a box of both, and I shake my head, laughing so hard that I collapse and land on Gabby, my head bouncing off a rock hard stomach. I have come to just one conclusion, it will be a miracle if the three of us don't end up unintentionally killing each other by the time this situation we've found ourselves in is over.


End file.
